Abandoned tears
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: Yugi's life sucks. His friends have abandoned him, and his Grandfather sold him to Kaiba, who treats him worse than dirt. How will he cope? and what about Yami? UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned Tears 

The only sound heard in the room were the soft splashes of tears hitting the cold concrete floor and Yugi Mutou's stifled whimpers as he fought to regain control of his tears. Why? How had his life made this big of a turn in such a small period of time… there was a time when he was happy, when his friends would hang out with him and his Yami would protect him… but now… Yugi bit his lip hard in an attempt to stop the sobs that were mercilessly racking through his tiny, frail body. The poor boy jumped as he heard heavy footsteps from above and the door to the basement was slammed open. He turned his tear-filled violet eyes towards the top of the stairs and saw the scowling face of Seto Kaiba.

"Stop your whimpering, you brat!" Kaiba shot at the distraught child, "It's not going to do you any good. You're just going to make me mad!" Kaiba shot Yugi his famous death glare. "And we don't want that now, do we?" Yugi struggled to hold back his cries of anguish and finally succeeded by jamming his fist in his mouth and biting down on it so hard that it bled. But he could not stop the torrent of tears spilling down his pale cheeks. How had it come to this? It all started just three months ago… when Yami finally got his own body, and he and Yugi were ready to separate…

**Flashback**

"_**Yami!" Yugi rushed towards his newly fleshed friend and threw himself into his arms. Yami smiled and held him close, crying tears of joy at finally being able to hold his tiny Hikari, whom he had always thought of as a little brother.**_

"_**Pharaoh!" Yami's head jerked up at his friend's joyful cry and his face split into a wide grin as he saw them running up to greet and congratulate him on finally getting his body back after three thousand years! As Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and the newly embodied Yami left to go to the Mutou's Game Shop, it looked like this would be the height of their friendship…**_

**End Flashback**

It was the Height of their friendship… until Yugi's friends started excluding him from all their activities and ignoring the small boy. Yami hadn't, but Yugi's friends made up lies to Yami about Yugi, saying things like, "He gets too scared at a movie theater." Or, "He's been here a thousand times before and he said he didn't want to come." Then threatening Yugi afterwards not to say anything to Yami or else. So Yugi had been stuck at home alone for a while, until even his Grandfather, Solomon Mutou, began to shun him away. So after that Yugi had spent most of his time in either his room, or wandering the streets of Domino City.

So how did he end up in Kaiba's basement? Yugi bit into his hand harder as a new flood of tears streamed down his face and a hitched sob escaped through his lips at the terrible memory of yesterday…

**Flashback**

_**Yugi sighed heavily as he trudged to school with his backpack over his shoulder and the prospect of another day where he was nearly invisible loomed over his little spiky, tri-colored head. As he walked through the school's gates, he heard his friends laughing about something in one of the courtyard's corners. Curious, Yugi stepped up to them. As soon as Joey spotted him, he nudged the other two and the three of them stood glaring at their former friend.**_

"_**What do you want, twerp?" Yugi stepped back a few paces at Tristan's harsh tone and sighed at his nickname. Hardly anyone used his real name now. Although he had to give the school bully, Ushio, some points for creativity though. He had come up with things like; shrimp, scum, squirt, porcupine head, and Yugi's favorite, piece of trash.**_

"_**Um…" Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just wanted to say hi… and wondered if you guys wanted to go out to see a movie tonight…" Joey, Tristan, and Tea just looked at one another before Tea answered,**_

"_**Nope. We're going to the Arcade today."**_

"_**Can I come?" Yugi asked hopefully, even though he knew what the answer was going to be as soon as he asked.**_

"_**NO!!!" Yugi sighed and turned to go to his first class of the day… Math.**_

_**Once school had ended Yugi began the lonely walk home when…**_

"_**Hey, Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Joey and Tristan walking up to him with Tea a few paces behind them. He was about to give a cheery hello in return when he saw that Joey and Tristan were leering down at him and cracking their knuckles**_

"_**Um…g-guys? What are you doing?" Yugi stammered as Joey and Tristan backed the poor kid into the school wall. His only response was Tristan giving him a hard kick to the stomach and Joey hitting him hard in the knees.**_

_**Once the two were done with their beatings, Yugi got up from the ground in a state of shock. Sure his friends had been pretty cruel to him before but beating him? After he cried himself out, Yugi continued his walk home, thinking the day could not get any worse. How very wrong he was.**_

_**When Yugi got home, the first unusual thing he saw was a fancy black car outside of the Game Shop. Shrugging this off, he went inside where he saw none other than Seto Kaiba talking to his grandfather.**_

"_**Fifteen-thousand is my final offer old man." Kaiba was saying when Yugi walked in.**_

"…_**Very well…" Yugi cocked his head at his grandpa's response and walked up to the pair.**_

"_**I didn't know you shopped here, Kaiba." Kaiba grinned widely at the sight of the small duelist.**_

"_**I usually don't but… I heard there was a very interesting piece of merchandise being sold today so I decided to check I out…" Yugi wondered what the piece was only for a moment until Solomon Mutou snatched the money out of Kaiba's hand and turned to Yugi.**_

"_**Go pack a bag…" Yugi's heart stopped. He couldn't mean what he thought he meant…**_

"_**W-what? Why?!" Yugi's only response was his grandfather giving him a hard shove towards the stairs and a harsh comment of: "I don't want you anymore… you're going to live with Kaiba from now on…now hurry up and get out of here!" Yugi felt as though his heart was split in two. He tried to blink away the tears that threatened to blind him as he stared in hurt shock at his Grandfather.**_

"_**B-but Grandpa…why?"**_

" _**I already told you! I don't want you any more and I'm sure Kaiba can find good use of a brat like you so get!" The tears in Yugi's eyes won the battle and they spilled across his cheeks and down to his quivering chin.**_

"_**F-forget it! I'm not going!" Yugi shouted right back at his grandfather, earning him a sharp smack across his tear-filled face. Yugi went quiet in shock as he touched the quickly forming bruise on his cheek where his own Grandfather had hit him. "G…Grandpa…"**_

"_**Don't you dare talk back to me again, young man. You belong to Kaiba now, and that's how it is going to be. You are no grandson of mine and you are not worthy of the last name, 'Mutou'! Now get out of my house and never come back!" Yugi stood, trembling at his grandfather's outburst for only a moment before bursting into tears and running upstairs to his room, wishing his Yami were here…**_

_**A few minuets later, Yugi came slowly down the stairs with his tear-filled face to the ground and his backpack and a small bag over his shoulder. As Kaiba walked him towards the door, Yugi took one last look at his grandfather, hoping to see any kind of sign of sadness or caring. But all he saw in his grandfather's face was the same as everyone else's lately…hatred and disgust… and as Yugi was shoved roughly into Kaiba's waiting car, he looked back one last time… and saw his grandpa walk into the house without even a wave goodbye and a grin on his face as he counted the bills Kaiba had given him for little Yugi.**_

**End Flashback**

Another choked sob came from Yugi's mouth as the awful scene played before his eyes in memory… at last he could hold it in no longer and a cry of his pent up anguish tore from his throat, and new torrents of tears flooding his face again.

"I told you to **SHUT UP**!" Kaiba bellowed down at his prisoner and proceeded down the basement stairs towards the terrified boy. Yugi looked up in time to see Kaiba's furious face looming above him when he was roughly pulled to his feet and slammed against the cold stonewall. "I'm warning you now, boy. If I hear as much as a whimper out of you, I'll personally make sure the remainder of your life is a living hell… got it?" Yugi barely suppressed a squeak of pain as Kaiba pressed him into the wall, the rough stone digging into his back. Painfully, Yugi nodded.

"Good." Kaiba let Yugi fall and placed his foot on the back of Yugi's neck, holding him there. "And I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about your Yami or someone coming to save you…" Kaiba pressed his foot harder against the boy's neck, "because there is no one out there who cares… your friends don't… and your grandpa certainly doesn't." Yugi gave a squeak of pain, "And I cold care less about a piece of trash like you… you brat." Yugi whimpered through his tears,

"Y-Yami cares… I know he'll come…" Kaiba chuckled and kneeled down to grip Yugi's hair and force him to look at the brunette's face.

"Really?" Yugi nodded. "Well I'll tell you something, kid. If I ever see him around here… even once…I'll be sure to put a bullet through his heart…" Kaiba smirked at the horror on Yugi's face, "So go ahead. Go tell Yami… and be responsible for his death… I look forward to it." Kaiba let Yugi's head drop with a smirk and went back up the stairs and slammed the basement door shut, laughing at Yugi's panic.

Yugi looked after him in horror and panic. The only person left to care about him was Yami! And Kaiba said if he ever saw Yami there he would kill him! And Yugi knew he would….Suddenly very sleepy, Yugi crawled into a far corner in the dark and his pent up emotions finally bubbled over fully. Hatred for his life, hatred and fear for Kaiba, hurt at his friends' actions, betrayal at Grandpa's selling him to Kaiba, love for Yami, fear for what Kaiba might do to him, and misery at the thought of being all alone in the world with no one there to tell him that everything was going to be ok. No explanations of why Yugi had found himself in a world where everyone despised him, where those who cared for him were in danger, and where he faced pain and misery every day.

Confused by the mix of emotions, Yugi finally just curled up into a little ball and the poor child cried his heart out, and eventually fell asleep in a sea of tears and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: YAY! I got some reviews! I thought I wouldn't get any. Thank you!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (though I wish I did…)

Abandoned tears Ch.2:

Sunlight filtered through the small window near the top of one of Seto Kaiba's basement walls. Woken by the harsh light, Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Owww…" He then noticed the absence of noise in the room. Curious, he looked around his new confinement and remembered the events of the past week. Just as his eyes began to fill with tears for the thirtieth time in three days, there was a small scuffle and a small black dot skittered across the floor at Yugi's feet. With a small squeak of surprise, the startled boy leapt to his feet, knocking some storage boxes over in the movement, and searched for what it was. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a rat as he'd had a bad first impression of them when he was a kid and they'd had a large rat infestation in the shop.

Yugi shuddered at the memory of all those glittering eyes and sharp teeth, and got a good look at the ominous black thing… that happened to be a big black spider. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God that he wasn't arachnophobic…unlike his Yami. Yugi chuckled at the memory of when he and his friends had found this out…

**Flashback**

_Yugi walked side-by-side with Yami happily down the streets of Domino City. It had been about a week since Yami had gotten his own body back, and now Yugi was giving him a proper tour of Domino._

"_There's the Arcade… and the Pizza Parlor…and were we are is the park… and there's Kaiba…wait." Yugi took a double take and saw the teen billionaire walking towards them. "Oh boy…"_

"_Hm? What is it, part-um-Yugi?" Yami asked, trying to get out of the habit of calling Yugi his partner and by his real name. Yami followed Yugi's gaze to the rich brunette and his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "What's he doing here?" Yugi could feel the power growing in Yami and quickly tried to pull him away before he mind-crushed someone on accident as he had when he had seen Bakura (who also got a body along with Yami Marik). _

"_Yami." Yugi groaned at the cold arrogance in Kaiba's voice. Too late. Yugi looked up warily at Kaiba as the brunette stopped in front of Yami and smirked down at him. _

"_What do you want Kaiba?" Yami snarled, obviously still pissed about all the things Kaiba had done to his Hikari. Kaiba smirked even more at Yami's anger._

"_I challenge you, to a duel, Yami!" After a moment, Yami replied, _

"_What? I'm sorry; did you say something? I wasn't listening." his remark earned the teen a sharp whack upside the head from Kaiba. "OW! No! I'm too busy with my Hikari!" Yami snapped, rubbing his sore head and pointed to Yugi, who sweatdropped slightly at Kaiba's harsh glare. Kaiba was about to respond when there was a deafening shriek from next to Yugi._

"_YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it away from m-e-e-e!" Kaiba and Yugi both sweatdropped as they watched the King of Games jump ten feet in the air and practically climb a tree to escape from something at his feet._

"_Yami! What's wrong?!" Yugi asked as he bent down to see what Yami was so scared over. His eyes widened when he saw what had frightened the great ex-pharaoh of ancient Egypt. A spider. Kaiba burst into peals of laughter as Yugi calmly picked up the spider. "This is what you're afraid of!? It's just a harmless spider…" Kaiba, who had not yet stopped laughing, took the spider from Yugi's palm and dangled it in the poor Pharaoh's face. Yami squawked and clung to the trunk of the park's tree tighter, earning some stares from passersby. Kaiba chuckled as he waded the spider dangerously close to Yami's nose,_

"_So the great King of Games, one who supposedly saved the world time and again, who fought against countless loonies and duelists and won… is afraid of a measly spider?" Yami pouted, something Yugi had seen on very few occasions,_

" _Yes." Was Yami's defiant answer. Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into fits of hysterical laughter as Yami attempted to tackle him._

"_It's not that funny! Stop laughing!"_

"_Yes it is! Hahahahahahaha!"_

"_You little-!"_

"_Yami, spider!"_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Get that thing away from me, Kaiba!"_

**End Flashback**

Yugi giggled a bit as he remembered how his Yami had jumped nearly ten feet in the air whenever he saw a spider, and of course Kaiba wasn't helping as he had once stuck a tarantula down Yami's shirt one day. That was yet another reason Yami hated the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Though not quite as much as Bakura… BANG! Yugi flinched slightly at the noise of the basement door being flung open and looked up to see Kaiba glaring down at the small boy in the pile of boxes…oops. Yugi cringed as Kaiba stormed down the stairs. He had forgotten about those.

"What did you do this time, runt?" Kaiba snarled at him, face full of irritation. Yugi swallowed nervously before answering,

"I… I d-didn't mean to! It just… fell over, it was an accident!" Yugi braced himself for the impact. Then a fist like a boulder crashed into the side of his head, sending the poor boy flying nearly three feet and landing in one of the few boxes that hadn't been knocked over. "Ow! What was that for?! It was an accident, you jerk!" Yugi froze, shocked by his own boldness as Kaiba went menacingly still.

"What was that?" The tall brunette kneeled down until he was at eye-level with Yugi and glared sternly at him. "Care to say that again, runt? Yugi trembled slightly at Kaiba's deadly soft voice that was filled with the promise of punishment.

Yugi swallowed again as he looked into Kaiba's merciless blue eyes. "Um…I…" All of the sudden, a burning anger shot through Yugi like a lightning strike. How dare Kaiba think he could just push him around like that! In this flash of anger, Yugi spat at Kaiba,

"I told you it was an accident! And that you're a jerk! That's right! A cold, stubborn, stupid, JERK!!!!!!!! You may think you can control everyone because you're so rich, but you can't! and I'm surprised that your brother hasn't abandoned you by now considering you're a selfish, cold-hearted, COWARD!!!!" Yugi continued as Kaiba's face grew harder with each word and tears of anger and sadness pricked Yugi's large violet eyes, "So just leave me alone and get outta my life! I hate you, and anything that reminds me of you!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!" Yugi then became so upset that he tried to push Seto Kaiba away, but stopped as Kaiba grabbed his hands in a tight grip and squeezed then hard until Yugi was whimpering in pain.

"Don't. You. Dare…" Kaiba snarled in Yugi's ear as the little child attempted to free himself, tears threatening to slide down his small cheeks, "Don't you ever…EVER think of talking back to me again, runt…got it?!" Yugi yelped slightly as Kaiba squeezed his wrists I his crushing grip even harder. Painfully, he nodded. Kaiba smirked and jerked Yugi's wrists sharply until he heard a crack and Yugi's scream of pain as Kaiba snapped his wrists harshly.

"Good boy…" Kaiba let go of the broken wrists and whispered his farewell to Yugi as he climbed back up the stairs, "I want this basement clean boy, got it? 'cause if it's not… well, you don't even want to think about what I'll do to your precious Yami…" And with an evil laugh, Kaiba slammed the door shut and Yugi heard the click of the lock being closed, ensuring no escape for the young duelist.

As soon as he was sure Kaiba was out of earshot, Yugi began to cry in pain. Kiaba had not only snapped his wrists, but had also crushed nearly all that was left of his spirit.

Kaiba walked casually through his over-sized mansion, smirking as he thought of his meeting with his new little prisoner. 'I'm amazed to see he still has some fire still in that tiny body and spirit of his…' Kaiba thought as he entered the Kaiba Corporation Laboratory and walked to a table. 'I guess I'll just have to break that out of him until the little squirt is obedient…and I know just how to do it…' Kaiba's smirk turned into a sadistic grin as he picked up the small object lying on the lab table; a thick collar with the Kaiba Corporation logo on it.

"I think this is going to be more fun than I thought…"

Author's note: finally! Please review! - Any thoughts or ideas 'cause I could use them…and if anyone would please inform my poor, deprived mind… what the hell does AU stand for? I'm confused… thanks for reading! (oh, and Yami has been away for now or something, and may be coming back in the next chapter. prepare for a very pissed Yami)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm so sorry it has been forever! I've been really busy! Anyway, here's the next chapter and thank you to all those considerate people who told me what AU meant. THANK YOU!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own

Yami Mutou sighed in relief as he walked through the doorway to the Game Shop. He had been in Egypt the past few weeks, trying to dig up any more of his memories, and was feeling pretty guilty about leaving Yugi at home…but he vowed to himself he would make it up to him by treating him to burgers at his favorite place…after he borrowed some money from Mr. Mutou.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Yami called as he walked through the shop part of the house.

"Oh! Yami, I never expected you so early!" For some reason the old man's voice sounded slightly panicked… Yami wondered what was up when Mr. Mutou came into the room Yami was in with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, plane got in quicker… thank goodness…" Yami shuddered, remembering the horrible sensation of that cursed flying machine…he had to control his temper to stop from sending the entire plane, with the annoying passengers along with it…and to not throw up (poor Yami).

"Well, no use standing here talking, why don't we get you a drink, eh?" Yami nodded,

"Yeah, thanks Grandpa!" Yami paused, realizing someone was missing. "Hey…where's Yugi?"

Grandpa froze.

Meanwhile on the other side of Domino city Yugi Mutou was quietly putting a small bottle of wine at the front door. Why? Because lately Kaiba had been coming back from work in a very bad mood and took his frustration out on poor little Yugi. So Yugi figured if Kaiba drank a bit of this stuff he may calm down and not beat him quite as badly. A black limo was pulling in the driveway and the frightened boy quickly placed the bottle at the door and hid behind the stairwell just as Kaiba slammed the door open with a look that could kill.

"Get out here, you brat!" Kaiba bellowed as he picked up the bottle. Frightened, Yugi carefully crept out from behind the stairs and was careful to stay out of arms reach.

"Y-y-yes?" Kaiba took a step foreword and gabbed Yugi by his collar (that he had recently forced on the child) and dragged him closer in striking range.

"Why is there a wine bottle lying in the middle of the floor?" Kaiba hissed, tightening his grip with each word.

"I Th-thought you wouldn't be as mad if you t-took some-me…" Yugi stuttered as Kaiba's pale blue eyes hardened. Yugi's only response to his caring was the full wine bottle getting smashed over his head. Yugi cried out in pain as broken glass and cold fluid drenched his already bloodstained hair and Kaiba grabbed him by the arms and shook him roughly.

"What did I say about leaving stuff around you little piece of shit?" Yugi began to cry at the harsh words as he attempted to free himself. And by the look on his captor's face, there would be no mercy tonight…

Author's note: I know it's short but the next one will be better! (And in the next one is where Yami gets very pissed…) please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long! T-T and I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! But I've been really busy in school and have had NO time to write…oh well, here's the next chapter. (and thanks to those who reviewed! -)

Disclaimer: I dun own.

**Abandoned Tears Ch. 4:**

Yami stormed through the streets if Domino City. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what he had let happen to his poor little Yugi! Yes, he had found out what Mr. Mutou had done by some "friendly persuasion".

The old man was now recovering from a trip to the Shadow Realm. Yami would have banished the old man altogether, but he had been so furious and so desperate to find Yugi that he had not banished him right. Oh well, he could finish the job when he got Yugi back and dealt with his so-called-friends and that cold-hearted bastard that was making Yugi's life hell. Yami continued to walk furiously down the street, ignoring the couple ten or fifteen people he had accidentally sent to the shadow realm. He made a mental note to himself to learn to control is shadow powers for fear of accidentally sending Yugi to the shadow realm when he got him back…and tore Kaiba limb from limb! Screw the shadow realm! Wandering aimlessly, as he had no idea where he was going, the dark's face bore a strained smirk of rage as he thought of how he was going to take care of this…

"Let's just say I'll have my fair share of blood tonight…I just hope I'm going in the right direction…"

Yugi sat up strait in bed. Or should he say floor covered by a thin, ratty blanket and a small, under-stuffed pillow. He rubbed his large, purple eyes with sleep, thinking. He had just had the strangest feeling of power in the air…it seemed so familiar…The small boy's eyes shot open as he realized why it had seemed so familiar. It was the power of Yami.

"No, it couldn't be…" Yugi mumbled to him self as he clumsily got up and checked the alarm clock that had once been Mokuba's before he had gotten a new one. It now read 1:03 AM. There was no way Yami would be up this early! (Yugi usually had to drag him out of the puzzle at noon until Yami got a body of his own. Then he'd had to squirt him with a water bottle until he got up. Yami was more of a night owl.) Yugi then perked up a bit. If it was that early, then maybe Kaiba wasn't up!

Yugi cautiously got out of "bed" and climbed up the stairs leading to the Kaiba mansion, flinching slightly as one of them creaked beneath his weight. Hearing movement upstairs, he froze; terrified that Kaiba was awake and would open the door to find him there. When nothing happened, Yugi let out his breath, which he had been holding, and finished climbing the rest of the stairs and out the basement door.

Pausing in the hallway between the main staircase and the kitchen, Yugi made his way silently into the kitchen, mouth watering at the thought of real food. The only food he ever got nowadays was whatever was left of Kaiba and Mokuba's meal, or if the chef was in a good mood and let him have some scraps. But lately, Kaiba had been cleaning up every scrap of food left out and throwing them away, covering them with bleach in the garbage to ensure Yugi didn't have anything to eat.

The tri-colored haired kid was so nervous and so hungry that he was sure Kaiba would hear his stomach growling and his knees trembling. Once he had reached the fridge and cupboard area, Yugi wasted no time in attempting to open the cupboards he could reach and were unlocked. Finding none, his gaze turned to the trashcan. Normally he wouldn't be tempted by half-eaten garbage, but he was so hungry he was feeling nauseated so he scurried over to the can and peeked inside. Inside he could smell no bleach or whatever else Kaiba put on to keep Yugi out, so he reached in for a fairly good-looking piece of toast. Yugi was so keen on snagging the bite to eat that he misjudged his and the trash bin's height and the next thing he knew was the trash bin toppling on top of him and him being covered from head to foot in the smelly and sticky mess…

"**YUGI!"** Yugi's heart stopped as he heard the one voice he dreaded most of all. Trembling, he looked up into cold, ice blue eyes full of rage at seeing their prisoner covered in garbage from head to foot. Yugi flinched as Kaiba roughly grabbed his arm in an iron-like grip and jerked the terrified boy to his feet. "How dare you…" Kaiba snarled in said boy's ear; "I told you…. I warned you not to come up unless I called you, brat!" Kaiba tightened his grip with every word, while Yugi bit his lip so hard it bled in order to stop the whimper of pain climbing it's way up his throat.

" I-I'm s-sorry!" Yugi whimpered through tears, "I w-w-was j-just s-so h-hungry!" Kaiba's scowl turned into a smirk of rage at those words.

"You were hungry, huh?" Yugi whimpered in terror at the look on Kaiba's face, but knowing what would happed if he was quiet, he nodded, large purple eyes brimming with tears. "Well then…" Kaiba hissed softly, eyes glinting in promises of suffering, "I'll get you something to eat…" He then dragged poor little Yugi across the kitchen and, not letting go of Yugi's arm, began rummaging through the cabinet. Yugi was so happy of the idea of real food, that he didn't notice what cabinet Kaiba was going through until he turned around, and Yugi paled at the sight of what he held in his hands. A bottle of Bleach.

"N-no!" Yugi backed away in terror, realizing what Kaiba planned on doing to him. He began to pull furiously on his arm as Kaiba casually unhooked the bottle and turned to face the terrified boy.

"Ready or not…open up Yugi…" Using his thumb and forefinger, the Brunette was able to pry Yugi's small mouth open and, switching hands with the bottle so he could hold it and Yugi still at the same time, began pouring the bottle down the boy's throat.

Yugi choked and sputtered as the burning, bitter taste of the bleach was forced down his throat. Kicking and coughing, Yugi managed to kick Kaiba hard (or as hard as his tiny legs would allow) in the shins.

"Ow!" Kaiba yelped, letting go of Yugi to nurse his wounded leg. Yugi had gone about tree steps, spitting out the bleach, before Kaiba's large hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to he ground. The tall brunette then sat on Yugi's small waist, using his size to his advantage to ensure Yugi wouldn't get away. The boy beneath him squirmed furiously under Kaiba's weight and tried to fight back tears of fear as his captor unscrewed the bottle of bleach again.

"K-Kaiba! N-no! please!" Kaiba ignored the child's pleas and begs to free him and instead forced Yugi's mouth open again and forced the dreaded liquid in Yugi's mouth again, using the strength in his hand to prevent Yugi from moving his head.

Yugi coughed and choked on the bleach as Kaiba took the bottle away and quickly clamped his hand over Yugi's mouth to prevent him from spitting it out.

"Swallow." Kaiba ordered in a soft, deadly voice. Yugi shook his head. Kaiba then used his other hand to pinch Yugi's nose closed, obscuring any passage for oxygen to Yugi's lungs. "It's either swallow or suffocate." Kaiba told Yugi, smirking as Yugi's face began to turn blue through lack of air. Whimpering, Yugi swallowed. Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Good boy…"

**Author's note:** well that's the end of another short chapter…I'M SORRY YAMI'S NOT COMING IN THIS ONE! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! (plus, he's kinda lost…he'll find his way soon…) I'll try to write more soon, I'll have lots more time to do more during summer vacation. Anyway, please review! (and no flamers!) tell me what you liked, didn't like, ideas, ext… bibi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Ok, I'm really sorry about the long wait, I had finals and a funeral, and previously short chapters. But I hope this one makes up for it. oh, and the reason Yami can't find Kaiba's house is if Kaiba challenges him it's either on the streets or at his company. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (and I'm **reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy **sorry about that!) enjoy!

_**Abandoned Tears**__: chapter 5_

"Ok." Yami grumbled as he climbed onto the Ra-forsaken dock that he had fallen off of. "That wasn't the right way…" He had to admit it…he had no idea where Kaiba's place was. He knew where his company was (duh) but not his house. Yugi had always been there and never let him out of the puzzle for fear of him smashing something on accident.

"Hey! You!" Yami had just spotted a fisherman and ran to him, asking if he knew where Seto Kaiba's house (coughmansioncough) happened to be located. After getting sufficient directions, the ruby-eyed teen ran towards said Kaiba's place.

Yugi's shrill screams pierced the air and were quickly muffled by his tormentor's large hand. His widened amethyst eyes looked orange from the merciless flames and were filled to the brim with tears of pain. He cried and whimpered into Kaiba's hand as the cruel brunette held his hands deep in the fireplace, smirking at Yugi's anguish.

Pulling Yugi's hands out of the fire, Kaiba hissed into Yugi's ear, "Still think Yami's coming to save you?" his only response was struggled breathing and whimpering from the broken child in front of him. Kaiba had positioned himself so Yugi was practically in his lap as he kneeled in front of the fireplace, using one hand to hold Yugi's hands in the flames and the other to silence Yugi's shrieks of pain. "Well?" He asked, giving Yugi's wrists another squeeze.

With a squeak of pain, the boy painfully shook his head. Kaiba's smirk grew wider.

"Good boy…" And with that, shoved Yugi's hands back into the fire, releasing his mouth to hold him still. A heartbreaking shriek tore through Yugi's throat as he felt the very skin on his abused hands peeling away in the heat.

After a few more minutes of this, Kaiba finally released his hands. Curling up and holding his burned hands into his stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the burning pain, Yugi looked hesitantly up at him.

'_I-is It over?'_ he thought. He was instantly proven wrong as Kaiba leaned over and grabbed hold of his ankles, his grin even wider if possible. Yugi felt the panic rise in his throat, knowing what came next. His scream was squelched in his throat when his bare feet came in contact with the harsh flames, Kaiba's grip on his ankles forcing him to remain still no matter how hard he tried to kick and squirm away. His eyes rolled into his head and the tears framing his face and running down his nose burned in the heat. Oh, God it hurt so much! He'd do anything, just stop! Yugi attempted to form this plea, but his throat hurt too much from screaming and crying. Just let him die…

"**SHADOW LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Yugi's heart stopped as a bolt of black energy knocked Kaiba off his feet and slammed him into a wall opposite the door and lay there, unconscious, was it really him? Quickly scooting away from the cruel flames, Yugi felt afraid to turn around…and be disappointed. So in compromise, he squeezed his eyes shut, expecting in any minute to feel Kaiba's rough hands grab him and continue their beatings. He heard footsteps and cringed as he felt someone grab him…but it wasn't Kaiba's usual harsh grab, these hands were much more gentle and soon that person was cradling him in their arms. Hesitantly, Yugi opened his eyes and broken violet orbs met panicked red ones. Yugi stared into familiar crimson eyes and hair similar to his, too stunned to say anything…

"Yugi…are you ok?!" At the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams and struggled to say the name that had eluded him for the last few months…

"Y…Y-Yami!!!" As soon as the name tore from his wounded throat Yugi felt a swell of warmth rise in his chest and new tears started to fall from his now shining eyes. Then, suddenly overcome with pain and relief, Yugi collapsed into his Yami's protective arms, his head resting on his chest. He finally felt safe.

Yami felt rage tear at his chest as his tiny Hikari fell limp in his arms, covered in bruises, scars, and his hands and feet were burned so badly they were black and bleeding. Lifting the wounded boy into his arms, Yami proceeded towards the door when a rustling sound and a click! made him jump and turn around. Right behind him, with a shiny black pistol in his hand, stood Seto Kaiba with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Don't move…" He whispered, raising the pistol so the barrel was right in between Yami's eyes. Yami froze. He felt a lump of fear rise in his throat but forced himself to keep calm. However his surprise must have shown on his face because Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Surprised? It's about time you showed up…" Confused, Yami barely registered a slight movement in his arms as Yugi woke up. Seeing Kaiba holding a gun to Yami's head, Yugi gasped and clung to Yami's shirt, eyes wide and fearful.

"What are you talking about?" Yami growled, he could feel Yugi's heart beating wildly against his torso and wished he could calm him down without getting shot. Kaiba's smirk intensified.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Yami simply continued to try and stare Seto down, Ruby clashing with sapphire. "Yugi was simply the bait…I've known for a while that you were the one beating me all this time, and I've merely been biding my time until I figured out your weak point…" Kaiba's face seemed distorted in the light of the fireplace as he smirked down at the injured and starved boy in Yami's arms. "And it looks like I found it…"

"You bastard!" Yami screamed, realizing Kaiba's plan now. It had been _him_ he was after all along, not Yugi! But instead of challenging him like a man (If it was NOT Duel Monsters again), Kaiba had taken Yugi away in hopes of luring Yami to him. And it had worked…but not for long. He felt the shadow realm's magic build up inside of him in his rage. Kaiba had crossed the line. No one could hurt his Hikari in this way, or any way!

"With you out of the way, there'll be no one to stand in my way of becoming the new King of Games…you'll be dead…" Looking down at Yugi's sharp intake of breath he grinned evilly, "And Yugi will be too hurt and weak to play so much as tick-tack-toe…"

While Kaiba was monologing on, he failed to notice Yami slowly raising his knee until he had sharply jammed it into Kaiba's groin. Hard. With a grunt of pain, Kaiba doubled over and Yami ran for it, making sure to keep a good grip on Yugi, who had passed out from the pain again.

**Bang!**

Yami felt a rush of panic at the gunshot, but kept running (Kaiba had missed) until he had found the exit and sped through the door of the Game shop. Panting, Yami placed Yugi on a couch and went into the kitchen to get Grandpa's first aid kit…and to permanently banish the old man to the shadow realm. He felt a rush of anger as he gently peeled off Yugi's grimy-blood-stained-too-big-T-shirt and saw the layers of scars and bruises. He made a mental note to get one or three of those box dinners Joey kept buying and make Yugi eat twenty, for he could count every rib in this boy's back. He was extremely malnourished and in need of food and an ER. Yami felt tears spring up in his eyes as he cooled and bandaged Yugi's wounds, careful not to injure any internal injuries further. No child deserved this. And especially not his innocent Hikari…

When he could stand it no longer Yami scooped Yugi up in his arms and held him tightly, wishing he could crush the suffering Yugi had gone through the past few months. Yugi didn't deserve this. Yami's shoulders began to shake as sobs racked his body, his tears falling on Yugi's pale face.

Yugi awoke to something wet on his face. Opening his eyes he was overjoyed at seeing Yami and not Kaiba. He went to hug him, but stopped when he saw his tears. "Y-Yami? W-why is you crying?"

Yami's head snapped up at Yugi's soft words and held him close. "Yugi thank Ra! You're ok!"

Yugi stiffened for a moment, it had been so long since anyone had shown him any sign of affection in any way. After a while, he relaxed in Yami's embrace and struggled to old back the tears.

"Yugi…it's ok to cry…" At Yami's soft words, Yugi finally broke down and all of the mistreatment he had endured the past few months flowed from his eyes in torrents of tears. Once the sobbing boy had stopped crying, he buried his face in Yami's shirt and fell into a peaceful sleep at last. He was finally home.

Yami sighed as Yugi fell asleep in his arms. He knew it would be difficult, and takes a long time until Yugi healed, physically and emotionally. He also knew that Yugi would most likely never return to the carefree boy he had once been. But he silently promised him that he would be there for him now and forever to see him through this.

Unnoticed by the two reunited teens, a dark figure stood outside the shop. Seto Kaiba smirked when he realized that Yami had been in such a rush to help Yugi, he had forgotten to lock the front door. His gun gleamed in the moonlight as he slowly turned the doorknob. It was time to finish what he started.

Author's Note: one of my attempted cliffy's! evil grin what happens next depends on the reviews I get. (I only got one last time!) so I'll try to update soon, so review! Bibi! (and I'm sorry if this one's kinda short too -')


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has been so long! I have been baby-sitting and dog-sitting and plant-sitting all summer! But I finally got the next-to-last chapter down! Thank you to all of the two to three of you that reviewed! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't kill me for how short it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! (Though I wish I did)

**Abandoned Tears Chapter 6.**

Yugi awoke to the sound of the door handle turning. Sleepily, he looked up to see his savior (who had fallen asleep) above him and smiled. Now he was sure it wasn't a dream. But if Yami was holding him in his lap, who was coming through the door? Curious, he looked over, wincing as the pain from his previous beatings and burns were coming back in his consciousness. A figure stood, silhouetted in the doorway. Could it be?

"J-Joey?" Yugi asked hoarsely, throat sore from screaming. The tall stranger flicked no the lights and Yugi felt a thrill of horror. Standing in the doorway with a triumphant grin and a gun, stood Seto Kaiba.

"Hello again, Yugi." Yugi trembled at that deadly soft voice he had grown to fear so much over the past few months. As Kaiba came closer, Yugi remembered what he was really after. Yami. Glancing up, the boy saw that said Dark was still snoozing away, oblivious to their danger. Kaiba's hand reached out to grab him and Yugi finally found his voice and screamed.

Yami jolted awake at hearing his Aibou scream and saw the man he loathed most in the universe.

"Kaiba." He growled, backing off the couch with Yugi still in his arms away from the man who was terrifying little Yugi. Indeed, Yami could again feel Yugi's heart pounding frantically against his chest. "What do you want?" He spat at the intruder. Kaiba smirked.

"You know perfectly well what I want," He backed the tri-colored teen into the back wall of the shop and again aimed the gun between his crimson eyes. "Your life." He glanced down at the terrified boy in Yami's arms. "And my toy back." Snarling, Yami placed Yugi on the ground behind him. Squaring his shoulders, he glared at Kaiba with as much fury as possible.

"You…will…never…get…your…filthy hands…on him…again…" Yami sputtered in rage.

"Try me." Once Yugi began to cry at Kaiba drawing nearer, Yami snapped. Throwing caution to the winds, he lunged foreword and attempted to wrap his hands around the brunette's scrawny neck. Choking, Kaiba somehow managed to pry the furious teen off of his throat and threw him into the back wall. Seeing an opening, the tall brunette reached out, and grabbed Yugi's arm in his large hand.

Yami awoke from his daze by Yugi's shriek. Opening his crimson eyes, he saw the devil dragging his Light out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" He raced foreword but stopped as Kaiba re-drew his pistol and held it to the terrified boy's temple.

"Don't make me." He hissed. Yami froze in panic. All he could fathom was Yugi's whimpered pleadings for Yami to help him. All of the sudden, he heard the bang of a gunshot and Yugi's shrill scream. After stepping back as though he had been pushed, Yami's blind panic quickly turned into wild rage.

Forgetting about his composure (and of his shadow magic) the red-eyed teen flung himself at the brunette, he saw the man's cerulean eyes widen in shock and heard the gun fire a few more times and Yugi's heart-wrenching screams. How dare he hurt his Light! Finally reaching the man, Yami clasped his hands around his neck and in doing so, freed the poor boy in Kaiba's grasp. In the chaos, all Yami could fathom was the continuous gunshots, Yugi's screams, and Kaiba's free hand managing to grab hold of his neck, trying to break it. In a moment of rushed judgment, Yami bit his sharp teeth into the brunette's strong hands. He felt immense satisfaction at Kaiba's pained cry and bit harder on the man (who was now turning blue) in an effort to not get flung off.

Kaiba stared wide-eyed at this wild-eyed beast as he felt himself lose consciousness. Yami tightened his hold as the shadow realm stirred inside of him; ready to take it's prey. He would finally make Kaiba pay for all of his crimes. And especially shooting Yugi! Wrenching his teeth from Kaiba's hand, the eye of Horus appeared on the tri-colored teen's forehead and he shouted, "OBLIVIATE!" There was a loud bang, as the gun fired its last bullet and the shadows swarmed over Kaiba's limp body as Yami let go. He looked down at the once great CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba was dead.

He was brought back to reality by Yugi's anguished whimpers and sobbing. He had almost forgotten about the wounded boy! Now that his adrenalin rush was over, Yami weakly looked to the boy. His eyes opened in shock. Yugi was unharmed. Now he was confused. If Yugi was fine…than whom had Kaiba been shooting?

All at once, the answer came to him as he felt pain explode in him everywhere as he lost the last of his strength and collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. The last thing he heard before he was lost in the darkness was the sounds of approaching sirens and Yugi's scream.

"YAMI!!!!!!"

A/N: Again, sorry if it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I hope I didn't confuse anybody with what just happened! If I did, I'm sorry. Oh well, I hope to not take as long with the next one. Please review! And any and all are allowed. Bibi!


	7. Chapter 7

Abandoned Tears

The only sound heard in the room were the soft splashes of tears hitting the cold concrete floor and Yugi Mutou's stifled whimpers as he fought to regain control of his tears. Why? How had his life made this big of a turn in such a small period of time… there was a time when he was happy, when his friends would hang out with him and his Yami would protect him… but now… Yugi bit his lip hard in an attempt to stop the sobs that were mercilessly racking through his tiny, frail body. The poor boy jumped as he heard heavy footsteps from above and the door to the basement was slammed open. He turned his tear-filled violet eyes towards the top of the stairs and saw the scowling face of Seto Kaiba.

"Stop your whimpering, you brat!" Kaiba shot at the distraught child, "It's not going to do you any good. You're just going to make me mad!" Kaiba shot Yugi his famous death glare. "And we don't want that now, do we?" Yugi struggled to hold back his cries of anguish and finally succeeded by jamming his fist in his mouth and biting down on it so hard that it bled. But he could not stop the torrent of tears spilling down his pale cheeks. How had it come to this? It all started just three months ago… when Yami finally got his own body, and he and Yugi were ready to separate…

**Flashback**

"_**Yami!" Yugi rushed towards his newly fleshed friend and threw himself into his arms. Yami smiled and held him close, crying tears of joy at finally being able to hold his tiny Hikari, whom he had always thought of as a little brother.**_

"_**Pharaoh!" Yami's head jerked up at his friend's joyful cry and his face split into a wide grin as he saw them running up to greet and congratulate him on finally getting his body back after three thousand years! As Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and the newly embodied Yami left to go to the Mutou's Game Shop, it looked like this would be the height of their friendship…**_

**End Flashback**

It was the Height of their friendship… until Yugi's friends started excluding him from all their activities and ignoring the small boy. Yami hadn't, but Yugi's friends made up lies to Yami about Yugi, saying things like, "He gets too scared at a movie theater." Or, "He's been here a thousand times before and he said he didn't want to come." Then threatening Yugi afterwards not to say anything to Yami or else. So Yugi had been stuck at home alone for a while, until even his Grandfather, Solomon Mutou, began to shun him away. So after that Yugi had spent most of his time in either his room, or wandering the streets of Domino City.

So how did he end up in Kaiba's basement? Yugi bit into his hand harder as a new flood of tears streamed down his face and a hitched sob escaped through his lips at the terrible memory of yesterday…

**Flashback**

_**Yugi sighed heavily as he trudged to school with his backpack over his shoulder and the prospect of another day where he was nearly invisible loomed over his little spiky, tri-colored head. As he walked through the school's gates, he heard his friends laughing about something in one of the courtyard's corners. Curious, Yugi stepped up to them. As soon as Joey spotted him, he nudged the other two and the three of them stood glaring at their former friend.**_

"_**What do you want, twerp?" Yugi stepped back a few paces at Tristan's harsh tone and sighed at his nickname. Hardly anyone used his real name now. Although he had to give the school bully, Ushio, some points for creativity though. He had come up with things like; shrimp, scum, squirt, porcupine head, and Yugi's favorite, piece of trash.**_

"_**Um…" Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just wanted to say hi… and wondered if you guys wanted to go out to see a movie tonight…" Joey, Tristan, and Tea just looked at one another before Tea answered,**_

"_**Nope. We're going to the Arcade today."**_

"_**Can I come?" Yugi asked hopefully, even though he knew what the answer was going to be as soon as he asked.**_

"_**NO!!" Yugi sighed and turned to go to his first class of the day… Math.**_

_**Once school had ended Yugi began the lonely walk home when…**_

"_**Hey, Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Joey and Tristan walking up to him with Tea a few paces behind them. He was about to give a cheery hello in return when he saw that Joey and Tristan were leering down at him and cracking their knuckles**_

"_**Um…g-guys? What are you doing?" Yugi stammered as Joey and Tristan backed the poor kid into the school wall. His only response was Tristan giving him a hard kick to the stomach and Joey hitting him hard in the knees.**_

_**Once the two were done with their beatings, Yugi got up from the ground in a state of shock. Sure his friends had been pretty cruel to him before but beating him? After he cried himself out, Yugi continued his walk home, thinking the day could not get any worse. How very wrong he was.**_

_**When Yugi got home, the first unusual thing he saw was a fancy black car outside of the Game Shop. Shrugging this off, he went inside where he saw none other than Seto Kaiba talking to his grandfather.**_

"_**Fifteen-thousand is my final offer old man." Kaiba was saying when Yugi walked in.**_

"…_**Very well…" Yugi cocked his head at his grandpa's response and walked up to the pair.**_

"_**I didn't know you shopped here, Kaiba." Kaiba grinned widely at the sight of the small duelist.**_

"_**I usually don't but… I heard there was a very interesting piece of merchandise being sold today so I decided to check I out…" Yugi wondered what the piece was only for a moment until Solomon Mutou snatched the money out of Kaiba's hand and turned to Yugi.**_

"_**Go pack a bag…" Yugi's heart stopped. He couldn't mean what he thought he meant…**_

"_**W-what? Why?!" Yugi's only response was his grandfather giving him a hard shove towards the stairs and a harsh comment of: "I don't want you anymore… you're going to live with Kaiba from now on…now hurry up and get out of here!" Yugi felt as though his heart was split in two. He tried to blink away the tears that threatened to blind him as he stared in hurt shock at his Grandfather.**_

"_**B-but Grandpa…why?"**_

" _**I already told you! I don't want you any more and I'm sure Kaiba can find good use of a brat like you so get!" The tears in Yugi's eyes won the battle and they spilled across his cheeks and down to his quivering chin.**_

"_**F-forget it! I'm not going!" Yugi shouted right back at his grandfather, earning him a sharp smack across his tear-filled face. Yugi went quiet in shock as he touched the quickly forming bruise on his cheek where his own Grandfather had hit him. "G…Grandpa…"**_

"_**Don't you dare talk back to me again, young man. You belong to Kaiba now, and that's how it is going to be. You are no grandson of mine and you are not worthy of the last name, 'Mutou'! Now get out of my house and never come back!" Yugi stood, trembling at his grandfather's outburst for only a moment before bursting into tears and running upstairs to his room, wishing his Yami were here…**_

_**A few minuets later, Yugi came slowly down the stairs with his tear-filled face to the ground and his backpack and a small bag over his shoulder. As Kaiba walked him towards the door, Yugi took one last look at his grandfather, hoping to see any kind of sign of sadness or caring. But all he saw in his grandfather's face was the same as everyone else's lately…hatred and disgust… and as Yugi was shoved roughly into Kaiba's waiting car, he looked back one last time… and saw his grandpa walk into the house without even a wave goodbye and a grin on his face as he counted the bills Kaiba had given him for little Yugi.**_

**End Flashback**

Another choked sob came from Yugi's mouth as the awful scene played before his eyes in memory… at last he could hold it in no longer and a cry of his pent up anguish tore from his throat, and new torrents of tears flooding his face again.

"I told you to **SHUT UP**!" Kaiba bellowed down at his prisoner and proceeded down the basement stairs towards the terrified boy. Yugi looked up in time to see Kaiba's furious face looming above him when he was roughly pulled to his feet and slammed against the cold stonewall. "I'm warning you now, boy. If I hear as much as a whimper out of you, I'll personally make sure the remainder of your life is a living hell… got it?" Yugi barely suppressed a squeak of pain as Kaiba pressed him into the wall, the rough stone digging into his back. Painfully, Yugi nodded.

"Good." Kaiba let Yugi fall and placed his foot on the back of Yugi's neck, holding him there. "And I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about your Yami or someone coming to save you…" Kaiba pressed his foot harder against the boy's neck, "because there is no one out there who cares… your friends don't… and your grandpa certainly doesn't." Yugi gave a squeak of pain, "And I cold care less about a piece of trash like you… you brat." Yugi whimpered through his tears,

"Y-Yami cares… I know he'll come…" Kaiba chuckled and kneeled down to grip Yugi's hair and force him to look at the brunette's face.

"Really?" Yugi nodded. "Well I'll tell you something, kid. If I ever see him around here… even once…I'll be sure to put a bullet through his heart…" Kaiba smirked at the horror on Yugi's face, "So go ahead. Go tell Yami… and be responsible for his death… I look forward to it." Kaiba let Yugi's head drop with a smirk and went back up the stairs and slammed the basement door shut, laughing at Yugi's panic.

Yugi looked after him in horror and panic. The only person left to care about him was Yami! And Kaiba said if he ever saw Yami there he would kill him! And Yugi knew he would….Suddenly very sleepy, Yugi crawled into a far corner in the dark and his pent up emotions finally bubbled over fully. Hatred for his life, hatred and fear for Kaiba, hurt at his friends' actions, betrayal at Grandpa's selling him to Kaiba, love for Yami, fear for what Kaiba might do to him, and misery at the thought of being all alone in the world with no one there to tell him that everything was going to be ok. No explanations of why Yugi had found himself in a world where everyone despised him, where those who cared for him were in danger, and where he faced pain and misery every day.

Confused by the mix of emotions, Yugi finally just curled up into a little ball and the poor child cried his heart out, and eventually fell asleep in a sea of tears and fear.

Author's Note: YAY! I got some reviews! I thought I wouldn't get any. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (though I wish I did…)

Abandoned tears Ch.2:

Sunlight filtered through the small window near the top of one of Seto Kaiba's basement walls. Woken by the harsh light, Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Owww…" He then noticed the absence of noise in the room. Curious, he looked around his new confinement and remembered the events of the past week. Just as his eyes began to fill with tears for the thirtieth time in three days, there was a small scuffle and a small black dot skittered across the floor at Yugi's feet. With a small squeak of surprise, the startled boy leapt to his feet, knocking some storage boxes over in the movement, and searched for what it was. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a rat as he'd had a bad first impression of them when he was a kid and they'd had a large rat infestation in the shop.

Yugi shuddered at the memory of all those glittering eyes and sharp teeth, and got a good look at the ominous black thing… that happened to be a big black spider. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God that he wasn't arachnophobic…unlike his Yami. Yugi chuckled at the memory of when he and his friends had found this out…

**Flashback**

_Yugi walked side-by-side with Yami happily down the streets of Domino City. It had been about a week since Yami had gotten his own body back, and now Yugi was giving him a proper tour of Domino._

"_There's the Arcade… and the Pizza Parlor…and were we are is the park… and there's Kaiba…wait." Yugi took a double take and saw the teen billionaire walking towards them. "Oh boy…"_

"_Hm? What is it, part-um-Yugi?" Yami asked, trying to get out of the habit of calling Yugi his partner and by his real name. Yami followed Yugi's gaze to the rich brunette and his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "What's he doing here?" Yugi could feel the power growing in Yami and quickly tried to pull him away before he mind-crushed someone on accident as he had when he had seen Bakura (who also got a body along with Yami Marik). _

"_Yami." Yugi groaned at the cold arrogance in Kaiba's voice. Too late. Yugi looked up warily at Kaiba as the brunette stopped in front of Yami and smirked down at him. _

"_What do you want Kaiba?" Yami snarled, obviously still pissed about all the things Kaiba had done to his Hikari. Kaiba smirked even more at Yami's anger._

"_I challenge you, to a duel, Yami!" After a moment, Yami replied, _

"_What? I'm sorry; did you say something? I wasn't listening." his remark earned the teen a sharp whack upside the head from Kaiba. "OW! No! I'm too busy with my Hikari!" Yami snapped, rubbing his sore head and pointed to Yugi, who sweatdropped slightly at Kaiba's harsh glare. Kaiba was about to respond when there was a deafening shriek from next to Yugi._

"_YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Get it away from m-e-e-e!" Kaiba and Yugi both sweatdropped as they watched the King of Games jump ten feet in the air and practically climb a tree to escape from something at his feet._

"_Yami! What's wrong?!" Yugi asked as he bent down to see what Yami was so scared over. His eyes widened when he saw what had frightened the great ex-pharaoh of ancient Egypt. A spider. Kaiba burst into peals of laughter as Yugi calmly picked up the spider. "This is what you're afraid of!? It's just a harmless spider…" Kaiba, who had not yet stopped laughing, took the spider from Yugi's palm and dangled it in the poor Pharaoh's face. Yami squawked and clung to the trunk of the park's tree tighter, earning some stares from passersby. Kaiba chuckled as he waded the spider dangerously close to Yami's nose,_

"_So the great King of Games, one who supposedly saved the world time and again, who fought against countless loonies and duelists and won… is afraid of a measly spider?" Yami pouted, something Yugi had seen on very few occasions,_

" _Yes." Was Yami's defiant answer. Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into fits of hysterical laughter as Yami attempted to tackle him._

"_It's not that funny! Stop laughing!"_

"_Yes it is! Hahahahahahaha!"_

"_You little-!"_

"_Yami, spider!"_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Get that thing away from me, Kaiba!"_

**End Flashback**

Yugi giggled a bit as he remembered how his Yami had jumped nearly ten feet in the air whenever he saw a spider, and of course Kaiba wasn't helping as he had once stuck a tarantula down Yami's shirt one day. That was yet another reason Yami hated the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Though not quite as much as Bakura… BANG! Yugi flinched slightly at the noise of the basement door being flung open and looked up to see Kaiba glaring down at the small boy in the pile of boxes…oops. Yugi cringed as Kaiba stormed down the stairs. He had forgotten about those.

"What did you do this time, runt?" Kaiba snarled at him, face full of irritation. Yugi swallowed nervously before answering,

"I… I d-didn't mean to! It just… fell over, it was an accident!" Yugi braced himself for the impact. Then a fist like a boulder crashed into the side of his head, sending the poor boy flying nearly three feet and landing in one of the few boxes that hadn't been knocked over. "Ow! What was that for?! It was an accident, you jerk!" Yugi froze, shocked by his own boldness as Kaiba went menacingly still.

"What was that?" The tall brunette kneeled down until he was at eye-level with Yugi and glared sternly at him. "Care to say that again, runt? Yugi trembled slightly at Kaiba's deadly soft voice that was filled with the promise of punishment.

Yugi swallowed again as he looked into Kaiba's merciless blue eyes. "Um…I…" All of the sudden, a burning anger shot through Yugi like a lightning strike. How dare Kaiba think he could just push him around like that! In this flash of anger, Yugi spat at Kaiba,

"I told you it was an accident! And that you're a jerk! That's right! A cold, stubborn, stupid, JERK!! You may think you can control everyone because you're so rich, but you can't! and I'm surprised that your brother hasn't abandoned you by now considering you're a selfish, cold-hearted, COWARD!!" Yugi continued as Kaiba's face grew harder with each word and tears of anger and sadness pricked Yugi's large violet eyes, "So just leave me alone and get outta my life! I hate you, and anything that reminds me of you!! GO AWAY!!" Yugi then became so upset that he tried to push Seto Kaiba away, but stopped as Kaiba grabbed his hands in a tight grip and squeezed then hard until Yugi was whimpering in pain.

"Don't. You. Dare…" Kaiba snarled in Yugi's ear as the little child attempted to free himself, tears threatening to slide down his small cheeks, "Don't you ever…EVER think of talking back to me again, runt…got it?!" Yugi yelped slightly as Kaiba squeezed his wrists I his crushing grip even harder. Painfully, he nodded. Kaiba smirked and jerked Yugi's wrists sharply until he heard a crack and Yugi's scream of pain as Kaiba snapped his wrists harshly.

"Good boy…" Kaiba let go of the broken wrists and whispered his farewell to Yugi as he climbed back up the stairs, "I want this basement clean boy, got it? 'cause if it's not… well, you don't even want to think about what I'll do to your precious Yami…" And with an evil laugh, Kaiba slammed the door shut and Yugi heard the click of the lock being closed, ensuring no escape for the young duelist.

As soon as he was sure Kaiba was out of earshot, Yugi began to cry in pain. Kiaba had not only snapped his wrists, but had also crushed nearly all that was left of his spirit.

Kaiba walked casually through his over-sized mansion, smirking as he thought of his meeting with his new little prisoner. 'I'm amazed to see he still has some fire still in that tiny body and spirit of his…' Kaiba thought as he entered the Kaiba Corporation Laboratory and walked to a table. 'I guess I'll just have to break that out of him until the little squirt is obedient…and I know just how to do it…' Kaiba's smirk turned into a sadistic grin as he picked up the small object lying on the lab table; a thick collar with the Kaiba Corporation logo on it.

"I think this is going to be more fun than I thought…"

Author's note: finally! Please review! - Any thoughts or ideas 'cause I could use them…and if anyone would please inform my poor, deprived mind… what the hell does AU stand for? I'm confused… thanks for reading! (oh, and Yami has been away for now or something, and may be coming back in the next chapter. prepare for a very pissed Yami)

Author's note: I'm so sorry it has been forever! I've been really busy! Anyway, here's the next chapter and thank you to all those considerate people who told me what AU meant. THANK YOU!!

Disclaimer: I don't own

Yami Mutou sighed in relief as he walked through the doorway to the Game Shop. He had been in Egypt the past few weeks, trying to dig up any more of his memories, and was feeling pretty guilty about leaving Yugi at home…but he vowed to himself he would make it up to him by treating him to burgers at his favorite place…after he borrowed some money from Mr. Mutou.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Yami called as he walked through the shop part of the house.

"Oh! Yami, I never expected you so early!" For some reason the old man's voice sounded slightly panicked… Yami wondered what was up when Mr. Mutou came into the room Yami was in with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, plane got in quicker… thank goodness…" Yami shuddered, remembering the horrible sensation of that cursed flying machine…he had to control his temper to stop from sending the entire plane, with the annoying passengers along with it…and to not throw up (poor Yami).

"Well, no use standing here talking, why don't we get you a drink, eh?" Yami nodded,

"Yeah, thanks Grandpa!" Yami paused, realizing someone was missing. "Hey…where's Yugi?"

Grandpa froze.

Meanwhile on the other side of Domino city Yugi Mutou was quietly putting a small bottle of wine at the front door. Why? Because lately Kaiba had been coming back from work in a very bad mood and took his frustration out on poor little Yugi. So Yugi figured if Kaiba drank a bit of this stuff he may calm down and not beat him quite as badly. A black limo was pulling in the driveway and the frightened boy quickly placed the bottle at the door and hid behind the stairwell just as Kaiba slammed the door open with a look that could kill.

"Get out here, you brat!" Kaiba bellowed as he picked up the bottle. Frightened, Yugi carefully crept out from behind the stairs and was careful to stay out of arms reach.

"Y-y-yes?" Kaiba took a step foreword and gabbed Yugi by his collar (that he had recently forced on the child) and dragged him closer in striking range.

"Why is there a wine bottle lying in the middle of the floor?" Kaiba hissed, tightening his grip with each word.

"I Th-thought you wouldn't be as mad if you t-took some-me…" Yugi stuttered as Kaiba's pale blue eyes hardened. Yugi's only response to his caring was the full wine bottle getting smashed over his head. Yugi cried out in pain as broken glass and cold fluid drenched his already bloodstained hair and Kaiba grabbed him by the arms and shook him roughly.

"What did I say about leaving stuff around you little piece of shit?" Yugi began to cry at the harsh words as he attempted to free himself. And by the look on his captor's face, there would be no mercy tonight…

Author's note: I know it's short but the next one will be better! (And in the next one is where Yami gets very pissed…) please review!

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long! T-T and I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! But I've been really busy in school and have had NO time to write…oh well, here's the next chapter. (and thanks to those who reviewed! -)

Disclaimer: I dun own.

**Abandoned Tears Ch. 4:**

Yami stormed through the streets if Domino City. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what he had let happen to his poor little Yugi! Yes, he had found out what Mr. Mutou had done by some "friendly persuasion".

The old man was now recovering from a trip to the Shadow Realm. Yami would have banished the old man altogether, but he had been so furious and so desperate to find Yugi that he had not banished him right. Oh well, he could finish the job when he got Yugi back and dealt with his so-called-friends and that cold-hearted bastard that was making Yugi's life hell. Yami continued to walk furiously down the street, ignoring the couple ten or fifteen people he had accidentally sent to the shadow realm. He made a mental note to himself to learn to control is shadow powers for fear of accidentally sending Yugi to the shadow realm when he got him back…and tore Kaiba limb from limb! Screw the shadow realm! Wandering aimlessly, as he had no idea where he was going, the dark's face bore a strained smirk of rage as he thought of how he was going to take care of this…

"Let's just say I'll have my fair share of blood tonight…I just hope I'm going in the right direction…"

Yugi sat up strait in bed. Or should he say floor covered by a thin, ratty blanket and a small, under-stuffed pillow. He rubbed his large, purple eyes with sleep, thinking. He had just had the strangest feeling of power in the air…it seemed so familiar…The small boy's eyes shot open as he realized why it had seemed so familiar. It was the power of Yami.

"No, it couldn't be…" Yugi mumbled to him self as he clumsily got up and checked the alarm clock that had once been Mokuba's before he had gotten a new one. It now read 1:03 AM. There was no way Yami would be up this early! (Yugi usually had to drag him out of the puzzle at noon until Yami got a body of his own. Then he'd had to squirt him with a water bottle until he got up. Yami was more of a night owl.) Yugi then perked up a bit. If it was that early, then maybe Kaiba wasn't up!

Yugi cautiously got out of "bed" and climbed up the stairs leading to the Kaiba mansion, flinching slightly as one of them creaked beneath his weight. Hearing movement upstairs, he froze; terrified that Kaiba was awake and would open the door to find him there. When nothing happened, Yugi let out his breath, which he had been holding, and finished climbing the rest of the stairs and out the basement door.

Pausing in the hallway between the main staircase and the kitchen, Yugi made his way silently into the kitchen, mouth watering at the thought of real food. The only food he ever got nowadays was whatever was left of Kaiba and Mokuba's meal, or if the chef was in a good mood and let him have some scraps. But lately, Kaiba had been cleaning up every scrap of food left out and throwing them away, covering them with bleach in the garbage to ensure Yugi didn't have anything to eat.

The tri-colored haired kid was so nervous and so hungry that he was sure Kaiba would hear his stomach growling and his knees trembling. Once he had reached the fridge and cupboard area, Yugi wasted no time in attempting to open the cupboards he could reach and were unlocked. Finding none, his gaze turned to the trashcan. Normally he wouldn't be tempted by half-eaten garbage, but he was so hungry he was feeling nauseated so he scurried over to the can and peeked inside. Inside he could smell no bleach or whatever else Kaiba put on to keep Yugi out, so he reached in for a fairly good-looking piece of toast. Yugi was so keen on snagging the bite to eat that he misjudged his and the trash bin's height and the next thing he knew was the trash bin toppling on top of him and him being covered from head to foot in the smelly and sticky mess…

"**YUGI!"** Yugi's heart stopped as he heard the one voice he dreaded most of all. Trembling, he looked up into cold, ice blue eyes full of rage at seeing their prisoner covered in garbage from head to foot. Yugi flinched as Kaiba roughly grabbed his arm in an iron-like grip and jerked the terrified boy to his feet. "How dare you…" Kaiba snarled in said boy's ear; "I told you…. I warned you not to come up unless I called you, brat!" Kaiba tightened his grip with every word, while Yugi bit his lip so hard it bled in order to stop the whimper of pain climbing it's way up his throat.

" I-I'm s-sorry!" Yugi whimpered through tears, "I w-w-was j-just s-so h-hungry!" Kaiba's scowl turned into a smirk of rage at those words.

"You were hungry, huh?" Yugi whimpered in terror at the look on Kaiba's face, but knowing what would happed if he was quiet, he nodded, large purple eyes brimming with tears. "Well then…" Kaiba hissed softly, eyes glinting in promises of suffering, "I'll get you something to eat…" He then dragged poor little Yugi across the kitchen and, not letting go of Yugi's arm, began rummaging through the cabinet. Yugi was so happy of the idea of real food, that he didn't notice what cabinet Kaiba was going through until he turned around, and Yugi paled at the sight of what he held in his hands. A bottle of Bleach.

"N-no!" Yugi backed away in terror, realizing what Kaiba planned on doing to him. He began to pull furiously on his arm as Kaiba casually unhooked the bottle and turned to face the terrified boy.

"Ready or not…open up Yugi…" Using his thumb and forefinger, the Brunette was able to pry Yugi's small mouth open and, switching hands with the bottle so he could hold it and Yugi still at the same time, began pouring the bottle down the boy's throat.

Yugi choked and sputtered as the burning, bitter taste of the bleach was forced down his throat. Kicking and coughing, Yugi managed to kick Kaiba hard (or as hard as his tiny legs would allow) in the shins.

"Ow!" Kaiba yelped, letting go of Yugi to nurse his wounded leg. Yugi had gone about tree steps, spitting out the bleach, before Kaiba's large hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to he ground. The tall brunette then sat on Yugi's small waist, using his size to his advantage to ensure Yugi wouldn't get away. The boy beneath him squirmed furiously under Kaiba's weight and tried to fight back tears of fear as his captor unscrewed the bottle of bleach again.

"K-Kaiba! N-no! please!" Kaiba ignored the child's pleas and begs to free him and instead forced Yugi's mouth open again and forced the dreaded liquid in Yugi's mouth again, using the strength in his hand to prevent Yugi from moving his head.

Yugi coughed and choked on the bleach as Kaiba took the bottle away and quickly clamped his hand over Yugi's mouth to prevent him from spitting it out.

"Swallow." Kaiba ordered in a soft, deadly voice. Yugi shook his head. Kaiba then used his other hand to pinch Yugi's nose closed, obscuring any passage for oxygen to Yugi's lungs. "It's either swallow or suffocate." Kaiba told Yugi, smirking as Yugi's face began to turn blue through lack of air. Whimpering, Yugi swallowed. Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Good boy…"

**Author's note:** well that's the end of another short chapter…I'M SORRY YAMI'S NOT COMING IN THIS ONE! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! (plus, he's kinda lost…he'll find his way soon…) I'll try to write more soon, I'll have lots more time to do more during summer vacation. Anyway, please review! (and no flamers!) tell me what you liked, didn't like, ideas, ext… bibi!

**Author's note:** Ok, I'm really sorry about the long wait, I had finals and a funeral, and previously short chapters. But I hope this one makes up for it. oh, and the reason Yami can't find Kaiba's house is if Kaiba challenges him it's either on the streets or at his company. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (and I'm **reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy **sorry about that!) enjoy!

_**Abandoned Tears**__: chapter 5_

"Ok." Yami grumbled as he climbed onto the Ra-forsaken dock that he had fallen off of. "That wasn't the right way…" He had to admit it…he had no idea where Kaiba's place was. He knew where his company was (duh) but not his house. Yugi had always been there and never let him out of the puzzle for fear of him smashing something on accident.

"Hey! You!" Yami had just spotted a fisherman and ran to him, asking if he knew where Seto Kaiba's house (coughmansioncough) happened to be located. After getting sufficient directions, the ruby-eyed teen ran towards said Kaiba's place.

Yugi's shrill screams pierced the air and were quickly muffled by his tormentor's large hand. His widened amethyst eyes looked orange from the merciless flames and were filled to the brim with tears of pain. He cried and whimpered into Kaiba's hand as the cruel brunette held his hands deep in the fireplace, smirking at Yugi's anguish.

Pulling Yugi's hands out of the fire, Kaiba hissed into Yugi's ear, "Still think Yami's coming to save you?" his only response was struggled breathing and whimpering from the broken child in front of him. Kaiba had positioned himself so Yugi was practically in his lap as he kneeled in front of the fireplace, using one hand to hold Yugi's hands in the flames and the other to silence Yugi's shrieks of pain. "Well?" He asked, giving Yugi's wrists another squeeze.

With a squeak of pain, the boy painfully shook his head. Kaiba's smirk grew wider.

"Good boy…" And with that, shoved Yugi's hands back into the fire, releasing his mouth to hold him still. A heartbreaking shriek tore through Yugi's throat as he felt the very skin on his abused hands peeling away in the heat.

After a few more minutes of this, Kaiba finally released his hands. Curling up and holding his burned hands into his stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the burning pain, Yugi looked hesitantly up at him.

'_I-is It over?'_ he thought. He was instantly proven wrong as Kaiba leaned over and grabbed hold of his ankles, his grin even wider if possible. Yugi felt the panic rise in his throat, knowing what came next. His scream was squelched in his throat when his bare feet came in contact with the harsh flames, Kaiba's grip on his ankles forcing him to remain still no matter how hard he tried to kick and squirm away. His eyes rolled into his head and the tears framing his face and running down his nose burned in the heat. Oh, God it hurt so much! He'd do anything, just stop! Yugi attempted to form this plea, but his throat hurt too much from screaming and crying. Just let him die…

"**SHADOW LIGHTNING!!**"

Yugi's heart stopped as a bolt of black energy knocked Kaiba off his feet and slammed him into a wall opposite the door and lay there, unconscious, was it really him? Quickly scooting away from the cruel flames, Yugi felt afraid to turn around…and be disappointed. So in compromise, he squeezed his eyes shut, expecting in any minute to feel Kaiba's rough hands grab him and continue their beatings. He heard footsteps and cringed as he felt someone grab him…but it wasn't Kaiba's usual harsh grab, these hands were much more gentle and soon that person was cradling him in their arms. Hesitantly, Yugi opened his eyes and broken violet orbs met panicked red ones. Yugi stared into familiar crimson eyes and hair similar to his, too stunned to say anything…

"Yugi…are you ok?!" At the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams and struggled to say the name that had eluded him for the last few months…

"Y…Y-Yami!!" As soon as the name tore from his wounded throat Yugi felt a swell of warmth rise in his chest and new tears started to fall from his now shining eyes. Then, suddenly overcome with pain and relief, Yugi collapsed into his Yami's protective arms, his head resting on his chest. He finally felt safe.

Yami felt rage tear at his chest as his tiny Hikari fell limp in his arms, covered in bruises, scars, and his hands and feet were burned so badly they were black and bleeding. Lifting the wounded boy into his arms, Yami proceeded towards the door when a rustling sound and a click! made him jump and turn around. Right behind him, with a shiny black pistol in his hand, stood Seto Kaiba with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Don't move…" He whispered, raising the pistol so the barrel was right in between Yami's eyes. Yami froze. He felt a lump of fear rise in his throat but forced himself to keep calm. However his surprise must have shown on his face because Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Surprised? It's about time you showed up…" Confused, Yami barely registered a slight movement in his arms as Yugi woke up. Seeing Kaiba holding a gun to Yami's head, Yugi gasped and clung to Yami's shirt, eyes wide and fearful.

"What are you talking about?" Yami growled, he could feel Yugi's heart beating wildly against his torso and wished he could calm him down without getting shot. Kaiba's smirk intensified.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Yami simply continued to try and stare Seto down, Ruby clashing with sapphire. "Yugi was simply the bait…I've known for a while that you were the one beating me all this time, and I've merely been biding my time until I figured out your weak point…" Kaiba's face seemed distorted in the light of the fireplace as he smirked down at the injured and starved boy in Yami's arms. "And it looks like I found it…"

"You bastard!" Yami screamed, realizing Kaiba's plan now. It had been _him_ he was after all along, not Yugi! But instead of challenging him like a man (If it was NOT Duel Monsters again), Kaiba had taken Yugi away in hopes of luring Yami to him. And it had worked…but not for long. He felt the shadow realm's magic build up inside of him in his rage. Kaiba had crossed the line. No one could hurt his Hikari in this way, or any way!

"With you out of the way, there'll be no one to stand in my way of becoming the new King of Games…you'll be dead…" Looking down at Yugi's sharp intake of breath he grinned evilly, "And Yugi will be too hurt and weak to play so much as tick-tack-toe…"

While Kaiba was monologing on, he failed to notice Yami slowly raising his knee until he had sharply jammed it into Kaiba's groin. Hard. With a grunt of pain, Kaiba doubled over and Yami ran for it, making sure to keep a good grip on Yugi, who had passed out from the pain again.

**Bang!**

Yami felt a rush of panic at the gunshot, but kept running (Kaiba had missed) until he had found the exit and sped through the door of the Game shop. Panting, Yami placed Yugi on a couch and went into the kitchen to get Grandpa's first aid kit…and to permanently banish the old man to the shadow realm. He felt a rush of anger as he gently peeled off Yugi's grimy-blood-stained-too-big-T-shirt and saw the layers of scars and bruises. He made a mental note to get one or three of those box dinners Joey kept buying and make Yugi eat twenty, for he could count every rib in this boy's back. He was extremely malnourished and in need of food and an ER. Yami felt tears spring up in his eyes as he cooled and bandaged Yugi's wounds, careful not to injure any internal injuries further. No child deserved this. And especially not his innocent Hikari…

When he could stand it no longer Yami scooped Yugi up in his arms and held him tightly, wishing he could crush the suffering Yugi had gone through the past few months. Yugi didn't deserve this. Yami's shoulders began to shake as sobs racked his body, his tears falling on Yugi's pale face.

Yugi awoke to something wet on his face. Opening his eyes he was overjoyed at seeing Yami and not Kaiba. He went to hug him, but stopped when he saw his tears. "Y-Yami? W-why is you crying?"

Yami's head snapped up at Yugi's soft words and held him close. "Yugi thank Ra! You're ok!"

Yugi stiffened for a moment, it had been so long since anyone had shown him any sign of affection in any way. After a while, he relaxed in Yami's embrace and struggled to old back the tears.

"Yugi…it's ok to cry…" At Yami's soft words, Yugi finally broke down and all of the mistreatment he had endured the past few months flowed from his eyes in torrents of tears. Once the sobbing boy had stopped crying, he buried his face in Yami's shirt and fell into a peaceful sleep at last. He was finally home.

Yami sighed as Yugi fell asleep in his arms. He knew it would be difficult, and takes a long time until Yugi healed, physically and emotionally. He also knew that Yugi would most likely never return to the carefree boy he had once been. But he silently promised him that he would be there for him now and forever to see him through this.

Unnoticed by the two reunited teens, a dark figure stood outside the shop. Seto Kaiba smirked when he realized that Yami had been in such a rush to help Yugi, he had forgotten to lock the front door. His gun gleamed in the moonlight as he slowly turned the doorknob. It was time to finish what he started.

Author's Note: one of my attempted cliffy's! evil grin what happens next depends on the reviews I get. (I only got one last time!) so I'll try to update soon, so review! Bibi! (and I'm sorry if this one's kinda short too -')

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has been so long! I have been baby-sitting and dog-sitting and plant-sitting all summer! But I finally got the next-to-last chapter down! Thank you to all of the two to three of you that reviewed! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't kill me for how short it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! (Though I wish I did)

**Abandoned Tears Chapter 6.**

Yugi awoke to the sound of the door handle turning. Sleepily, he looked up to see his savior (who had fallen asleep) above him and smiled. Now he was sure it wasn't a dream. But if Yami was holding him in his lap, who was coming through the door? Curious, he looked over, wincing as the pain from his previous beatings and burns were coming back in his consciousness. A figure stood, silhouetted in the doorway. Could it be?

"J-Joey?" Yugi asked hoarsely, throat sore from screaming. The tall stranger flicked no the lights and Yugi felt a thrill of horror. Standing in the doorway with a triumphant grin and a gun, stood Seto Kaiba.

"Hello again, Yugi." Yugi trembled at that deadly soft voice he had grown to fear so much over the past few months. As Kaiba came closer, Yugi remembered what he was really after. Yami. Glancing up, the boy saw that said Dark was still snoozing away, oblivious to their danger. Kaiba's hand reached out to grab him and Yugi finally found his voice and screamed.

Yami jolted awake at hearing his Aibou scream and saw the man he loathed most in the universe.

"Kaiba." He growled, backing off the couch with Yugi still in his arms away from the man who was terrifying little Yugi. Indeed, Yami could again feel Yugi's heart pounding frantically against his chest. "What do you want?" He spat at the intruder. Kaiba smirked.

"You know perfectly well what I want," He backed the tri-colored teen into the back wall of the shop and again aimed the gun between his crimson eyes. "Your life." He glanced down at the terrified boy in Yami's arms. "And my toy back." Snarling, Yami placed Yugi on the ground behind him. Squaring his shoulders, he glared at Kaiba with as much fury as possible.

"You…will…never…get…your…filthy hands…on him…again…" Yami sputtered in rage.

"Try me." Once Yugi began to cry at Kaiba drawing nearer, Yami snapped. Throwing caution to the winds, he lunged foreword and attempted to wrap his hands around the brunette's scrawny neck. Choking, Kaiba somehow managed to pry the furious teen off of his throat and threw him into the back wall. Seeing an opening, the tall brunette reached out, and grabbed Yugi's arm in his large hand.

Yami awoke from his daze by Yugi's shriek. Opening his crimson eyes, he saw the devil dragging his Light out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" He raced foreword but stopped as Kaiba re-drew his pistol and held it to the terrified boy's temple.

"Don't make me." He hissed. Yami froze in panic. All he could fathom was Yugi's whimpered pleadings for Yami to help him. All of the sudden, he heard the bang of a gunshot and Yugi's shrill scream. After stepping back as though he had been pushed, Yami's blind panic quickly turned into wild rage.

Forgetting about his composure (and of his shadow magic) the red-eyed teen flung himself at the brunette, he saw the man's cerulean eyes widen in shock and heard the gun fire a few more times and Yugi's heart-wrenching screams. How dare he hurt his Light! Finally reaching the man, Yami clasped his hands around his neck and in doing so, freed the poor boy in Kaiba's grasp. In the chaos, all Yami could fathom was the continuous gunshots, Yugi's screams, and Kaiba's free hand managing to grab hold of his neck, trying to break it. In a moment of rushed judgment, Yami bit his sharp teeth into the brunette's strong hands. He felt immense satisfaction at Kaiba's pained cry and bit harder on the man (who was now turning blue) in an effort to not get flung off.

Kaiba stared wide-eyed at this wild-eyed beast as he felt himself lose consciousness. Yami tightened his hold as the shadow realm stirred inside of him; ready to take it's prey. He would finally make Kaiba pay for all of his crimes. And especially shooting Yugi! Wrenching his teeth from Kaiba's hand, the eye of Horus appeared on the tri-colored teen's forehead and he shouted, "OBLIVIATE!" There was a loud bang, as the gun fired its last bullet and the shadows swarmed over Kaiba's limp body as Yami let go. He looked down at the once great CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba was dead.

He was brought back to reality by Yugi's anguished whimpers and sobbing. He had almost forgotten about the wounded boy! Now that his adrenalin rush was over, Yami weakly looked to the boy. His eyes opened in shock. Yugi was unharmed. Now he was confused. If Yugi was fine…than whom had Kaiba been shooting?

All at once, the answer came to him as he felt pain explode in him everywhere as he lost the last of his strength and collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. The last thing he heard before he was lost in the darkness was the sounds of approaching sirens and Yugi's scream.

"YAMI!!"

A/N: Again, sorry if it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I hope I didn't confuse anybody with what just happened! If I did, I'm sorry. Oh well, I hope to not take as long with the next one. Please review! And any and all are allowed. Bibi!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: update! Thanks to those who reviewed, by the way (can't remember your name whoever this is…) Kaiba is one of my favorite characters too, it's just so easy to make him a bad guy or a good guy. Plus besides Pegasus he's the only bad guy with the rescores to do this…and Pegasus is weird… well enjoy!

--

Abandoned Tears

Chapter 8

The darkness. It was everywhere. Not again! Am I dead? What's going on?

Yami felt as though he where floating. All he remembered was Kaiba shooting, then a blinding pain then blackness…was he dead? Or was he back in the puzzle again…he hoped not…he hoped Yugi was ok…wait…was that light?

Yami looked towards what appeared to be the light at the end of the tunnel…yup…he was dead.

"Come home, my son…" wait…he recognized that voice…

"F-Father?"

"You have served your purpose my son…now come home with your family…" There was a glowing light and his father and mother appeared in front of the ex-pharaoh, his father's outstretched hand beckoning him. Yami felt his heart swell in happiness…he was finally going home…to his resting place. He reached for his father's outstretched hand but stopped as he heard another familiar voice calling to him…

"Y-Yami…please come back…" He looked down to see Yugi crying over his body in the hospital.

'Yugi! Thank Ra he's ok!' Yami felt his heart ache as he heard Yugi's sobbing.

"It's not fair! Why him?! Oh, Yami, please come back to me!" Yami's heart clenched at the pain he was causing his aibou. He looked back at his father, who seemed to be reading his mind.

"…My son…you have a choice…you can either return to your final resting place…or return to the boy." Yami blanched. He had to choose? How could he choose between his family and his hikari?…well he supposed he could remain with his hikari until he died again and then return to his family.

As though guessing what was on his mind, his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son…if you choose to return to life to be with your aibou…you cannot return to the afterlife."

Yami looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" His father looked sadly at his son.

"Should you choose to return…if you die again you will go back into the puzzle and the whole process will start all over again."

Yami couldn't believe his ears. It took him over 5000 years to get to this point. If he returned to help Yugi he would be trapped in the puzzle again rather then moving on? It wasn't fair!

"Well son? It's your choice. The afterlife, or the puzzle." Yami thought it over. What should he choose?

To Be Continued…

--

Author's Note: Don't kill me! ducks I had to end it here because I got to go to bed soon, it's late. But don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon! - please tell me what you think and which Yami should choose. Bibi!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: sorry that took so long…well this is the second-to-last chapter of Abandoned Tears…so enjoy! And thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Abandoned Tears

Chapter nine.

"Well, Son? The afterlife or the puzzle?" How could he make such a choice?!…

Glancing back down at his sobbing Hikari, Yami remembered all the abuse Yugi had to suffer through due to Kaiba…there was no way his light could recouporate all on his own…

But then…he had waited 5000 years to go to the afterlife…and this could be his last chance!

"…"

Thinking over his options Yami decided which was more important… he took a deep breath and turned to his father.

"Father…" His father looked up expectantly, "I've waited five millenia to go to the afterlife…"

"Oh my son!" His father turned to embrace him but Yami held out his hand.

"I think I can wait a little longer…my hikari needs me now…" His father looked slightly crestfallen but smiled slightly. "He has suffered abuse from which no one can heal by themselves…he needs me…" His father smiled wider.

"You have grown my son…I will wait for you…however long it takes…" He embraced the spirit of the puzzle before Yami was encased in a light that then shot into the eye of the puzzle…and the heart monitor began to beep weakly again…

"Yami…come back…I need you!" Yugi's Grandfather wiped a few tears away as he stared down at his sobbing grandson and his limp protector lying on the hospitol bed.

"Yugi…come on…let's go…" Solomon placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and gently led the sniffling boy away. Yugi took one last glance at his dark…

_Beep!……Beep!_

'Huh?'

Yugi ripped free of his grandfather and raced back to the bed.

_Beep!…Beep!…Beep!_

"No way…" Grandpa murmered, following Yugi over to the motionless Yami…was it just him or did Yami's eye just twitch…no it couldn't be…

_Beep!.. Beep!.. Beep!.. Beep!_

"Yami! Yami! Yami please wake up!" Yugi sobbed desperately, begging all the gods he could think of to give his yami back…

Yami's hand twitched.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Crimson eyes opened.

"YAMI!!" Yugi threw himself at his dark, thanking all the gods he had begged for Yami back. "Thank God! You're alive!"

"Yu…gi…you're hurting me…" Yugi lept up.

"Oh! Sorry Yami!" Yugi wiped his eyes and looked up at Yami. "You're alive! You're really alive!"

Yami smiled and wiped away the rest of Yugi's tears.

"Of course I'm ok aibou! And I'll never leave you again! I promise…" 'Not that I could if I wanted to now that I'm bound to the puzzle…but Yugi doesn't need to know that…not after what he went through…" He hugged his hikari close.

'Yugi…I will help you heal…."

Author's Note: Well there's the second to last chapter…hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short…I'll try to post the next chapter sooner…review please!


End file.
